Mark of the Many
by DreamWisherofWings
Summary: The CMC have all gotten their cutie marks and successful careers to go with it. When the high school reunion comes up, they all talk about their successful new lives. This first chapter was written by Pen Brush, and I gave her the story idea. I am going to write the rest myself.


It has been many years since the Cutie Mark Crusaders had gotten their cutie marks and went their separate ways from High school to pursue their talents. Today is their high school reunion and its time for them to see eachother again, and remember the day they got their marks.

"So, the talent show is back this year, are we going to try and get our cutie marks there again?" Sweetie Belle asked the other Cutie Mark Crusaders as they sat in the club house.

"Why bother?" Scootaloo said, "We didn't get our cutie marks doing what we wanted to do the first time. I'm a horrible singer, you're a bad designer, and Applebloom is bad at choreography, we aren't going to do that again." she said.

"Hay!" Applebloom yelled, "Ah was good enough!"

Sweetie belle sighed and put her head down, "Maybe we should do it differently then, Applebloom should sing, I should do choreography and you could design!" she suggested.

"Seriously?" Scootaloo asked, "I hate designs, why would I want to do designs?"

Applebloom nodded, "Ah also can't sing either, ah stand by what we said last year, Ah think ya should sing."

Sweetie Belle pouted, "But I don't like to sing!"

"Ah know, but can ya at least try while ah design instead and Scootaloo can choreograph or somethin?" Applebloom pleaded.

"Fine." Sweetie said.

"I still say why bother, we won't get our cutie marks doing something in a talent show, I say we try sky diving again." Scootaloo said as Sweetie and Applebloom talked about what to create for the set.

Sweetie Belle smiled as she remembered fond memories of her old friends as she got onto the train back to Ponyville. She looked at her flank and stared at the microphone cutie mark, remembering that special day where she and her friends had finally gotten their cutie marks together, "Thank you." she whispered to nopony in particular as she put her suitcases under her chair and waited for the train to start.

Applebloom wiped her brow as she stopped to take a break from hammering in the nails to a house she was working on. She trotted over to a bench with a lunchbox on it and opened it to take out a daisy sandwich as she sat down on the bench. She remembered the day she learned that her destiny would be to build things. She could say that she missed her friends immensely after High school had ended and they had both left Ponyville to go their separate ways, but didn't know how to visit them.

She sighed as she ate and glanced at her flank, to look at the apple with the crossed hammers behind it as a cutie mark. She wondered when she would be able to go and meet her old Cutie Mark Crusaders again. Possibly at the High school reunion that would be happening... "Oh no." she said.

She put her half eaten sandwich into her lunchbox and onto her back, "I have to get ready, the reunion is today!" she yelled as she ran past the other ponies building to get home.

Scootaloo, the best stunt pony ever, walked across a small rope over two mountains as many ponies watched in fear. She smiled at how they acted every step she took, that she decided to do something interesting, she front flipped on the rope, hearing the screams of the ponies down below as she looked at her a elliptical distortion flaming scooter wheel cutie mark before sticking the landing on her right back leg, and looked down to see half of the observers had fainted.

She decided that that was enough stunts for today and she opened her wings, which had finally grown to full length, and flew down to the ground before taking the helmet she had to wear for safety and putting it onto her scooter she had had since she was a filly, except she had a unicorn make it bigger for her grown body. The observing ponies ran up to her and she signed everything that she pushed her way, enjoying the attention as she remembered her role model Rainbow Dash doing.

Once the ponies thinned out and left her alone she sighed happily and sat down on her scooter and thought about her accomplishments. She noticed something sticking out of the basket she had fashioned to the front of her scooter to keep important stuff in and took it out, seeing that her calendar at the words "High School reunion" in big red letters under "stunt day", which meant that the reunion was today.

"Alright." Scootaloo muttered, "School reunion time then, I hope I'm not late, would hate missing that." she said sarcastically as she stood up onto the scooter and put the calendar back into the basket as she flapped her wings to get back home to get ready.

"Hay blank flanks, what are you doing? Trying and failing to get your cutie marks at comedy again?" Diamond Tiara taunted as the CMC walked onto the stage the night of the show.

"We are actually trying fer ah kinda dramatic kinda performance." Applebloom said. "Well at least Sweetie Belle is."

"Oh really, and what will she be doing? Making horrible costumes?" Silver Spoon asked.

"No, she is going to sing!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked at each other, before bursting out laughing, "Ya, right, I but she will do so well, we never heard her sing, she must be worse then you Scootaloo!" Diamond said as she walked away, Silver Spoon in tow.

"W-what if they are right, we will be laughed off the stage again..." Sweetie Belle said.

"Don't listen to em Sweetie, yer a great singer!" Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie shook her head, "Am I good enough to get anywhere though?" she asked.

"With ma designs and Scootaloo's choreography, ah bet were a shoe in fer a win!" Applebloom shouted.

"Ya, just don't choke." Scootaloo said.

"Scoots!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"What?" Scootaloo asked.

Before Applebloom or Sweetie could respond, Cheerilee walked over to them, 'Its time to start girls, I hope you are ready!" she said happily before going to check on the other fillies and colts.

"Yes...ready, I think I don't want to do this. I don't think I can do this." Sweetie Belle said nervously.

"Come on Sweetie, ya practiced real hard fer a month. Ah know ya can do it!" Applebloom encouraged.

"Ya, we took time off from crusading for rock climbing cutie marks to practice this stuff, we have to see it through." Scootaloo said.

"Alright..." Sweetie said as the curtains opened.

Sweetie Belle stood on the train deposit in Ponyville and smiled at the familiar sight of the small town, happy to see it again. She picked up her suitcases in her magic and started walking in the direction of her old home.

Applebloom stared at the dresses on her bed, wondering which one she should wear to the reunion. One was an elegant purple with glitter and swirls as well as an emblem of her cutie mark on the front. The other was a simple light orange that her sister had given to her. She weighed her options, before picking the orange dress before going into the bathroom to put it on.

Scootaloo looked at herself in her bathroom mirror, making funny faces at herself before looking around. She picked up a brush and put it to her mane before brushing it across her mane once and putting it down, done. She decided nopony would be wearing anything fancy at the reunion so she wouldn't wear anything but her fur. She walked into the kitchen and opened the front door of her cloud home before opening her wings and jumping off as she flapped her wings to fly in the direction of Ponyville.

"Congratulations Sweetie!" Sunny Daze said as she walked up to the CMC. "Your talent is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"My talent?" Sweetie said to herself out loud.

"Of course, and Applebloom, your designs were amazing!" Sunny exclaimed smiling.

"Thanks?" Applebloom said, looking at the background of Ponyville that looked strikingly close to what it actually looks like.

"And Scootaloo! Your amazing at using your Scooter to do daredevil tricks!" Sunny said, not noticing how confused Scootaloo and the others were by what she was saying.

Scootaloo shrugged, "Thanks Sunny..." she said.

"No problem!" Sunny said as she walked away.

Sweetie looked at Applebloom and Scootaloo, "Am I really that good at singing?" she asked.

"Yer amazin! Ah never knew a pony could sound so much like an angel!" Applebloom said, before putting a hoof to her chin, "Is ma designs really that good?" she asked.

"Better then mine." Sweetie said smiling.

"Aww ah dunno bout that." Applebloom said smiling before noticing that Scootaloo wasn't speaking and was just staring at them "What's wrong Scootaloo?" she asked.

"Look at your flank." She instructed.

Applebloom did and saw a big red apple with two hammers crossed behind it on her flank, "Oh mah gosh! Ah got ma cutie mark!"

"So did I!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily as she hopped from hoof to hoof in excitement at seeing the purple microphone on her flank.

"Lucky..." Scootaloo muttered as she looked at the ground.

"Scootaloo you got yer cutie mark too!" Applebloom said running over to her and pointing to her flank. Scootaloo looked at her flank and saw a purple elliptical flaming scooter wheel on her flank.

Scootaloo jumped in the air and fluttered her wings "Awesome!" she exclaimed, before her expression changed to confusion, "But what does it mean?"

"Ah think it means yer good at doin stunts and stuff, while Ahm good at fixin and makin things and Sweetie Belle is good at singin!" Applebloom said.

"You know what this means!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ACCOMPLISHED!" they screamed together.


End file.
